


Dark Contamination

by YaoiGodess



Category: Misao (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Revenge, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a story of bullying and revenge in this songfic inspired by Miku Hatsune's “Bacterial Contamination”. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Contamination

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: "talking" /actions/ 'thoughts'
> 
> Starring:  
> Misao  
> Yoshino  
> Emo Bunny(emobunnylolitaprincess in tumblr)  
> Crazy Harlequin(crazy8harlequin in livejournal)

(talking and laughter coming from a group of teenage girls in the distant)

Yoshino:/making a face of disgust/“Just die already!”

Yoshino:/hanging out in the girls' bathroom with her friends/'My friends and I decided to torment her for the fun of it.'

Yoshino:/whispering to her friends as she made an evil and sneaky look on her face/“We'll get rid of anyone who tries to be nice to her, won't we?”

Misao:/walking down the halls by herself/'I've became their target.'

Misao:/sitting at a lunch table a few inches away from where Yoshino and her friends are sitting/'I can hear them whispering within the shadows.'

Yoshino:/smirking to herself as she gossip with her friends/“That pale pipsqueak thinks she's better then everyone! She gets on my nerves!”

Misao:/a look of confusion and hurt on her face/'Just talking about me like that...'

Yoshino:/making a “L”-shaped hand gesture her forehead at Misao after she tripped her while her friends laugh along side with her/“See ya, loser!”

Misao:/looking like she hasn't slept or eaten in months/'I've been contaminated by darkness.'

Misao:/endless tears streaming down her face as she cried in a dark corner/'And I can't escape the sorrow in my heart.'

Misao:/fear overwhelming her as the light slowly turn into dark/'Recently, the light around me is dying.'

Misao:/winced in pain as she clench her chest while feeling the darkness slowly devoured her heart/'It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.'

Misao:/hiding in the bathroom stall to avoid getting tease by Yoshino and her friends/'I need someone I can trust.'

Misao:/searching effortlessly around the school for Tohma/'I can't seem to find the one I use to love.'

Misao:/realizing that he may not love her back/'Is it possible that he became one of them...?'

Misao:/sobbing silently in the dark as her hands covered her face while her knees are on the floor/'There's no one I can run to for comfort.'

Misao:/looking back on all the mean things Yoshino and her friends say and do to her/'All of them looking down on me.'

Misao:/gribbing her hair as she cried endless tears of sadness, anger, pain, and confusion/'What did I ever do to them to deserve this horrible treatment?'

Misao:/her body slowly turning into a body of a broken porcelain doll/'The darkness is eating me alive.'

Misao:/her vision slowly fading black/'Where has the light gone to...?'

(demonic laughter echoing through the shadows)

Misao:/sitting among the trash at a dirty alley, her eyes now pitch black as she cried a endless stream of black tar-like tears/“I want someone to be with me.”

Emo Bunny:/walking down the alley with Harlequin Doll when they notcied Misao crying hoplessly on the ground/“She look like she can use a friend to free her from the dark void.”

Misao:/her now porcelain body slowly breaking as the darkness inside her came through the cracks like black smoke/“I wish to be happy again.”

Misao:/noticing Emo Bunny and Harlequin Doll looking at her with looks of both sympathy and kindness as they reached out and help her up on her feet/'Such kind words from these two strangers...'

Misao:/wondering what they want with her/'Reaching their hands out to me...'

Crazy Harlequin:/her and Emo Bunny smiling kindly to her as they comfort her/“We know a way to get you back into the light.”

Misao:/with a demented look on her face/'I've been contaminated by darkness.'

Misao:/images of Yoshino and any one who either torment her or betray her running in her mind/'I want her and everyone else to suffer the same way I did.'

Misao:/her sadness now turn into hate/'Recently, the rage built up inside has made my mind ill.'

Misao:/becoming insane as bizarre images of demons, ghosts, death, and bloody gore-filled acts of violence ran throughout her mind/'I can no longer tell what's real and what's not.'

Misao:/her cold dead eyes illuminating the darkness that surrounds her/'The darkness is spreading.'

Misao:/a look of hate, anger, and the need for vengeance on her face/'You will all regret the terrible things you did to me.'

Misao:/her porcelain limbs breaking off one by one/'Even if there's a slight chance I may survive...'

Misao:/creepy smile spreading across her face/'IT WILL HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

(distorted voices ringing in the air)

Misao:/slowly breaking into a thousand pieces as darkness filled up her heart and mind/'I'VE BEEN CONTAMINATED BY DARKNESS!'

(extremely loud glitching noises)

Emo Bunny:/humming happily to herself as she was quite proud with what she and Harlequin did to help Misao out/“Her darkness has been healed.”

Misao:/back to her normal form, more happy then she had ever felt in her entire life/“I feel at peace now.”

Crazy Harlequin:/smiling evilly to the now broken-porcelain-doll-like Yoshino/“All because the darkness has been transferred to those who have caused it.”

Misao, Emo Bunny, and Crazy Harlequin:/laughing together at Yoshino's suffering/“Ha-ha~! Ha-ha~! Ha-ha~!”

Yoshino:/her porcelain body slowly breaking into pieces as black tar-like tears dripped from her pitch black eyes, feeling nothing but agony and sorrow/'Everyone, including me, has been contaminated by darkness.'

Yoshino:/darkness swallowing her alive/'I can't see the light anymore.'

Yoshino:/trying to run away from the darkness that is now covering the entire school/'No matter what I do...'

Yoshino:/hoplessly crying on the floor as she slowly went insane/'The pain will never go away.'

Yoshino:/grimly looking at her corrupted form in a mirror/'The darkness is spreading.'

Yoshino:/nothing she can do but watch everyone around her get suck into the dark's tainted ways/'Every last one of ya has either gone insane or committed suicide.'

Yoshino:/sadness and guilt overwhelmed her as she now realized the pain she put Misao through/'In the end, we're all doomed.'

Yoshino:/jumping off the edge of the school as she still cried, falling quickly to her death/'It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. '

Yoshino:/breaking into a million pieces on the pavement as she spoke her last words through endless sobs/“IT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

(faint taunting whispers in the dark as the light slowly fades away)

The End.


End file.
